


Don't Fly in Storms

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, geoff ramsey mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: You aren't the only one the storm keeps awake. Instead of trying to sleep you decide on seeing whats keeping jack up.note- jacks very alive but theres a previous death of hers mentioned.





	Don't Fly in Storms

The red box letters on your clock stare back at you. Telling that you’ve been laying there for four hours with no results. 4:30 AM, and there was a heist tomorrow. The thunderstorm certainly wasn’t helping you sleep. Maybe you’d get lucky and Geoff would reschedule the heist due to the storm. Jack couldn’t possibly fly a cargobob in such a storm. The damn windows shook every time the thunder boomed. 

Heaving a sigh you fling the covers off yourself, you wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight evidently so you may as well do something productive. But first, coffee. Snagging your favourite hoodie you shuffle out of your room and down the hall, to the kitchen. Flickering light from the living room gives you pause.

Poking your head around the corner, you see Jack sitting up watching TV. Steaming mug clutched between her hands. From behind she appeared fine but, stepping closer, you could see the drying tear tracks on her cheeks. 

Deciding to abandon coffee for now you shuffle further into the living room. “Jack?” She jumps and gasps, grip on her mug tightening. You offer a sheepish smile “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

She nods and swallows thickly. “It’s okay. What are you doing up? It’s after 4 you know?”

You nod and move to slide onto the couch next to her. “Just couldn’t sleep. Are you okay?”

Her lips thin and she looks away. If you hadn’t been paying attention you would have missed the way she flinched when lightning lit the room up. Momentarily dispersing the shadows of the night. Worry rushes through your veins and you shift closer, settling a hand on her arm gently. 

“I-” She pauses and takes a sip of her drink. This close you can smell the tea. Some lavender stuff that Gavin claimed was relaxing. “It’s the storm…”

You blink quietly “You don’t have to tell me the reasoning Jack. Though, if you’re scared, I think I can help with it.”

She sighs and shakes her head. “I wanna tell you. Its-” She pauses and takes a breath. “I’ve never told anyone and I think bottling it up inside me is making it feel bigger then it is.”

You nod and grab the big blanket to wrap around the two of you. “Okay, I’ll listen then.”

She leans into your side nodding and seems to breathe in the scent of pack and whatever you smell like to her before nodding again. “It was before I’d met Geoff, and I was reckless. Thought since I was immortal I could do whatever I wanted without consequence. Though, back then, I guess I forgot that dying hurts. Long after the respawn it still fucking hurts.”

She pauses and drinks some more of her tea, you nod to show that you’re listening to her.

“I’d just gotten my first mini jet and I wanted to fly it so bad. It was storming though and, obviously, you aren’t meant to fly in storms. Too dangerous between the visibility and lightning and everything.” She pauses and looks at you, as though to make sure you were following.

You nod quietly, “what happened?”

She settles back into your side, hides her face at the barrage of lightning outside. “I flew, got too cocky and went out in a storm that rivaled this one. Lightning hit my right wing and I crashed into the vinewood sign. Say what you want about how cool explosions and the like look, but they hurt like hell. It doesn’t help that I was pinned to my seat by a metal bar. So I respawned just to die over and over again. For days until someone noticed the wreckage and removed my ‘corpse’.”

You blink at her quiet, “Jesus...Jack that’s awful…” You pause for a while before pulling her closer to your chest. “Geoff’ll reschedule the heist for when it isn’t storming. Not safe to fly right now anyway.”

She starts to protest and you shush her. “No. I’m not letting you fly in a storm. I don’t give a fuck what Geoff says.”

She softens a bit and nods smiling softly and cuddling into your chest. “Okay… thank you.”

You nod and watch the rain pour outside as she falls asleep on your chest. Half finished mug forgotten on the table. 


End file.
